


I won't change for her

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Talking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Prompt:"...Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins betting against each other to see which one won't give into the demands of their crushes Renee Young & Cathy Kelley on Valentine's Day."





	I won't change for her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> This is set in February 2017 – in an AU in which Dean and Seth were already a tag team again.

It was one week before Valentine's Day. Dean and Seth were in the locker room, getting ready for their match, when Dean said, "Guess what Renee has planned for next week. She wants to eat at a fancy restaurant, and she wants me to wear a suit and _behave._ Can you imagine that?"

Seth chuckled. "Well, Cathy wants to drag me to an Adele concert. I'm a metalhead. I don't listen to _pop!"_ He said the last word with disgust.

Dean grinned at him. "But you love her. In the end you'll do whatever she wants."

"Same goes for you!"

"No way!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay. What do you suggest?"

"Loser has to carry the winner's bags for one whole month."

"That's not fair! Your bags are way heavier than mine."

Seth grinned. "Well, it's not my fault you wrestle in your street clothes."

Dean sighed. "Fine."

 

* * *

 

A few days after Valentine's Day the two friends met again.

"Okay, you won," Dean said. "I went to that restaurant. It was a bit uncomfortable, but I gotta admit the food tasted really good. And at least you don't have to worry about food poisoning in places like those."

Seth lifted an eyebrow. "That's what you worry about? In what kind of places do you usually eat?!" He didn't expect an answer and continued, "Well, I also went to that stupid concert, and you know what? It wasn't _that_ bad and one song even gave me an earworm."

Dean shrugged. "Guess we both lost then."

However, Seth smiled at him. "I'd rather say we both won."

 


End file.
